Total Drama Island: Naruto and KH Style!
by Kimiko Misaragi
Summary: This is TDI: Naruto and Kingdom Hearts style! Watch your favorite characters vie for one million dollars!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all, and welcome to Total Drama Island: Naruto and Kingdom Hearts style!! In this fan fiction, watch all of your favorite Naruto and Kingdom Hearts characters vie for $1,000,000!! Who will win? Find out in this exciting fanfic! :D Enjoy!

-----

Chapter One

Chris Maclean stood back from the dock as the boat arrived. It was a huge yacht, big enough to hold about 30 teenagers. First came the arrogant but beautiful Sasuke Uchiha. He took one look at the rundown Camp Wawanakwa and a scowl tugged at his pretty face. "Hey, hey, Sasuke! Welcome, bro!" Chris held out a hand for a high five, but Sasuke walked by him with an air of arrogance and stood at the other side of the dock.

Next came the silver-haired Riku. "Welcome, Rikuuuu! High five, dude!" Chris held up his hand to Riku. He smacked Chris's hand as hard as he could and walked to Sasuke. Chris drew back his stinging, sore hand and held it to his chest, whimpering.

"Yay! Camp! Woooo!!" came a cry from the boat. Everyone but Chris knew who that shrill voice belonged to- none other than Rock Lee. He came running out of the boat, waving his hands in the air. "Hello, youthful friend! I am Lee!" Lee tackled Chris to the ground.

"H-hello, Lee…" Chris replied, gasping for air. "Could you, like, let me up, dude?"

"So sorry, youthful Chris!" Lee helped Chris up and ran to his friends.

Chris smoothed out his shirt and looked to the boat for the others to come out. Shikamaru Nara came out of the boat next. He grunted when he passed Chris, with a murmured, "What a drag." Chris just stared after him and shrugged.

Then out came Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Namine, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tenten, Shino Aburame, Ayame, Kairi, Kin, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sora. Chris greeted them all individually, and gradually, the entire dock was full of teenagers.

"Ok, guys! We're gonna take a picture!!" Chris announced, holding a camera. "Group together!" Everyone did what Chris said and huddled up in a group. "Say cheese!!" Chris yelled, and snapped the photo.

"Now what?" Ino whined.

"Now, we go to the main camp!" Chris grinned. "Follow me!"

Chris led them to the main camp. When the group saw the rundown, decrepit camp, they all cried in protest. "Now, now, guys, it isn't as bad as it looks. Ok, there's two cabins; one for each team. I'll separate you guys into teams! First team is… Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Ino, Naruto, Tenten, Riku, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, and Namine. You guys are in the white cabin over there." He pointed to his left at a large, white, rundown cabin that didn't look like it would support all of them.

"The next team is Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sora, Ayame, Pence, Roxas, and Kin. You guys are in the blue cabin," Chris stated, pointing to the blue cabin to his right. "Now, your stuff has been put in there… so go!" Everyone headed to their cabins, chatting animatedly.

----

A/N: That's the end of this chapter… sorry it's so short, but it's the beginning chapter, and there isn't much I could've put in here. I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile, and you guys can vote on who should win. I just might base who wins on your votes… so vote!! J Aaannnddd… what's Total Drama Island without a little romance? I have a couple of couples (haha XP) planned out… ones you would never expect!! :D If you can guess a couple, um… I'll write a one shot for you of any fandom that I know about! J Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guysss… time for another installment of Total Drama Island: Naruto and Kingdom Hearts style!! Oh, and before I forget…

Disclaimer: Kimiko doesn't own Naruto, Total Drama Island, or Kingdom Hearts… except for Lee. I love him. Ugh. No I don't own him… *cry* Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix, and Total Drama Island belongs to the Canadians XP ON with the story!!!

Oh, and there will be an elimination. Let me shut up now. 

----

Hinata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in her lumpy, uncomfortable cabin bed. Everyone else was asleep except for Shino, who was feeding something to his bugs. She sighed, wondering what the challenge for the day was going to be. 

"Wake up, everyone!" came Chris's voice from somewhere. Hinata jerked her head up, and so did everyone else. 

"Stupid Chris…" Sakura mumbled. 

"Meet me out here in fifteen minutes! Let's move!" the voice demanded.

About twenty minutes later, 22 tired teenagers met Chris in the main camp. "Good morning, everyone!! We'll start our first challenge today!!!" All he got was groans in response. "That's the spirit!! Now, I'm going to elect a team captain for each team. Shino, you're the leader of your team, the Shouting Eels. Namine, you're the captain of your team, the Laughing Camels. Your challenge for today… is to gather things from the woods behind the camp and create the most _disgusting _dish that you can, and the captain of the other team has to eat it. And whichever captain throws up first loses! Go!"

"Namine…" Roxas sighed. "You poor thing." 

Pence patted Roxas's back. "She'll be okay… she's strong."

---

The Laughing Camels headed into the forest, foraging for the vilest things they could find. "Hey! Look at this, Shino!" Kiba cried. He held up a disgusting-looking, moldy red mushroom. "Let's keep this!"

"No!" Roxas protested. He got dirty looks from the entire team. "I mean, go a head."

"Ew! Ewewewew!!!" came a cry from Sakura. She was staring at a tiny frog that had hopped onto her hand. "Get it off, get it off!!!"

Hinata walked to Sakura calmly and held the tiny frog in her hands. "Hey, little guy," Hinata whispered. "I'll set you free." She set the little frog on a leaf and it bounded away.

---

"Naruto! Did you see that?" Rock Lee whispered to his teammate. He was watching Hinata through the bushes. He had a mystified look on his face. "She's so gentle…"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep lookin', bushy brow," Naruto replied nonchalantly and turned to find more gross stuff. 

"Hey guys! Shino loves bugs, right?" Tenten began mischievously. 

"Yeahh… so what?" Ino asked. 

"Ohh! Yeah! We could make him eat the bugs! And he would lose!" Naruto cried.

"Exactly, Naruto," Tenten grinned. She stuffed a few dead bugs that she'd found into her pocket.

---

Their time was up, and the teams headed back to camp with their putrid bounty. Naruto was beaming with excitement, and Namine looked terrified.

"Ok, people. Make a dish out of your… stuff. You have five minutes," Chris announced. Everyone set to work. 

In five minutes, Chris yelled, "Time's up!! Give your dishes to the team leaders, and leaders, eat!"

Anxiety swelled up in Namine like a balloon. _Oh, God… _she thought. Their 'food' was placed in front of them, and Namine waited for Shino to start before she did.

"What's in this?" Shino asked.

"Bugs!" Sakura cried happily. _We got this in the bag! Cha!! she thought excitedly._

"_I refuse to eat this," Shino said, crossing his arms._

"_Well, your team is eliminated!!!" Chris cried. "The Laughing Camels will win… if Namine can eat a bite of what the Shouting Eel cooked up for her!"_

_Namine gulped audibly and took a tiny bite. It tasted like rotten mushrooms, chicken, and rotten eggs. She resisted the urge to gag, and she swallowed victoriously._

_Shouts and cheers erupted from the Laughing Camels. "Looks like we have a winner!!" Chris cried. "The Laughing Camels win, and Namine is safe from elimination tonight!!"_

_----_

_It was time for elimination, and everyone was gathered around the campfire. "First elimination… First marshmallow… Namine!" He tossed her a marshmallow and she caught it in her small, pale hands. "Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Sakura," he began, tossing each a marshmallow as he said their names. "Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Ayame, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas." He looked between the last two; Kin and Shino. "Kin." He tossed Kin a marshmallow. "Dock of shame, Shino. Goodbye!"_

_Shino bowed his head and walked to the Dock of Shame, where the Boat of Losers took him home._

_------_

_A/N: Hope you guys liked this install ment. Hopefully the next one will be a little more interesting. Suggest any challenges you wanna see or anything!! Thank you so much reviewers! :D_

_Kimi_


End file.
